


Chaos

by Ray_Tails



Series: Fanfiction Corner chaos fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caffeine Addiction, Chaos, Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: I can't even begin to explain how this shall go this is something for a 100 member thing with a discord server I'm on. Here is the link to the discord serverDiscordthe link never ends and anyone can use it, but be prepared. If you read this you will understand why I am saying be prepared cause most of the stuff that I say here, Is some kind of scenario that has happened in the server.
Relationships: Sock/Salty/Mickey
Series: Fanfiction Corner chaos fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Senior: Actually in college at this time or out of college  
> Junior: a mod  
> Sophomore: been their a while and active  
> Freshman: Sleebee you just fucking ended up their and I'm supposedly 'new' cause this revolves around when I joined
> 
> if you were not in the fic don't be offended I just used the people I interact with most

Ray warily knocked on the door of their new home, they were a freshman in college, and when they said that they liked anime and writing were sorted into this dorm house. The door was flung open by what they could guess was one of the occupants of this dorm "Hello." The person who answered the door was practically shoved out of the way "I don't trust you to greet our new housemate IDK, go bother Mickey." Ray looked at the new person warily, but they just had a sweet smile which made the new roommate's muscles de-tense. The person in front of them smiled a bit more at the relaxing figure "Hi you must be Ray, come on in first thing you need to do is write a small intro about yourself on paper and put it on the board, I will then show you to your room I am Maple, a junior here." The young companion nodded and wrote a tiny intro onto the piece of paper provided to them pinning it to the board, they then followed their now roommate to where they would be staying.

After Maple had shown Ray to their room they left them to get settled in and meet the other roommates at their own bravery. Once they had unpacked they chose to move to the main room guessing they would meet a couple of people by doing that. When they made their way out there they could see two people sitting on the couch, one laying in between them asleep. One person had their legs up and bent as they typed away on their computer, another had their legs criss-cross applesauce running their hands through the hair on the head on their lap as they watched T.V. The person who was watching the television poked their head up at the noise of a person entering the room, "Ooh fresh meat." Ray turned and made their way to sit at the chair that was closer to the person typing than the person who just spoke. The person chuckled at Ray's slightly scared face "Sorry if that came off as weird, I'm Sock a Senior here, the person sleeping is Salty also a Senior, and that one should pay attention and introduce themselves." The person named Sock then threw a pillow at the person typing to get their attention. The person was not able to dodge the pillow as it hit them square in the face, they looked up and glared at Sock before turning to look at Ray with a kind smile "Yo I am Runic, a Junior here, now I will go back to what I was doing before Sock so rudely threw a pillow at me." Ray slowly made their way out of that room trying to find escape as they made their way to hide in the kitchen.

When Ray entered the kitchen they didn't expect to have to dodge a bunch of noodles flying straight towards their face, they took a look between the noodles on the wall and the person who threw them. They recognized the person as the one who had first greeted them at the door, "Well that's one way to get a greeting." They peeled the noodles off the wall and promptly walked past the person who the noodles had probably been aimed at then threw the noodles into the trash can. Ray then sat at the small round table was one person seemed to be drinking a big cup of coffee and a pack of ramen, the aforementioned person chose to sit in the seat next to them. "Hi I'm Mickey a Senior in this dorm room, I'm guessing you are Ray" they recognized the name as the person who Maple had told IDK they believe to go find. "Yes I am Ray, and if your Mickey then you are" they turned to look at the person who had thrown the noodles "IDK the person who had answered the door and was told to go away." The person known as IDK nodded "Yes and I am a junior, who is majoring in web design, betting I'm the first person who told you my major." The person who had been hunched over their noodles looking dead finally chose to join into the conversation "I am Spence or Spencer whatever you want, I major in Sociology with a concentration in Criminology, I am a senior." Ray nodded making a mental note of that "Ok, well I gtg, I have practice in about half an hour so I need to get ready" they then stood up and left that room heading to their own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a quick fic thing for the 100 member challenge but I have decided this is gonna be multiple chapters of pure chaos. Also correct me if I messed up on your major spence cause I wasn't totally sure and you weren't logged on when I was trying to figure it out so you ended up with Forensic Criminology.


End file.
